The New Eclipse of Dawn
by iamAbbiNormal
Summary: Here's a first! It's a week before Bella and Edward's wedding, and there's much to do, including a final dress fitting, an unexpected guest, and more. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Fitting

**I own nothing, merely inspired by the wonderful characters, and visions created by the genius Stephenie Meyer! Please read and enjoy, my friend and I came up with this version at work one day, and she started to write it down. This is a fanfic first for both of us,...so please be gentle.**

I woke to the gray green I had grown accustomed to in this small town of Forks, Washington. The fresh smell of wet grass and his breath was what I usually woke to, but today was one of the few exceptions. I knew what day it was, after graduation I didn't let the days pass by me without me knowing. Edward was not in my bed as I knew he wouldn't be, but it was still disappointing when I realized this fact. Although it had gotten easier to sleep through the nights when he had to go hunting-knowing that Laurent, Victoria, and James would not be coming after me-it was still not as restful as when he was with me.

I stayed under the covers for a little while longer, knowing what the day was to bring made me unwilling to jump out of bed like normal. I knew Alice and Angela would be here at ten to go to Port Angeles, this trip I was not looking forward to. In some ways, this trip was almost as nerve racking as when I was waiting for the inevitable of Victoria attacking me. However, there was still a tug of anticipation that made my heart jump every time I thought about it. Today was the final dress fitting for my wedding which was is one long and short week. I had kept my word and had done everything Alice asked without being pouting about it. It didn't mean that I was jumping for joy like she was. I just wanted to get the wedding over with and start my future, my eternity, with the love of my existence.

I decided that I had spent enough time in bed and that I would need a good breakfast before going to Port Angeles. I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the window to check to see if Charlie's car was in the drive. As normal, when there was something I was doing for the wedding, Charlie left very early in morning. Usually he just said he was going fishing, but I knew better. Most of the days when he said this, it was not a day to go fishing, today was no exception. When I had come home that one afternoon and told Charlie that Edward and I were getting married, things had changed. He had told me that he wanted to know when there was going to be a change in our relationship because he wanted to be able to say goodbye, but I could see the truth through his eyes. He was afraid Edward and I would end up like him and mom, happy for a short time and then things would end. He had wanted to know the truth, but I don't think he was expecting it. Maybe, like most fathers, he hoped that I would go to college before settling down. He avoided anything to do with the wedding details though he was always pleasant if the conversation ever came up. The only times we was curious about the wedding was when Alice was over, but Alice always did have a way with Charlie. She told him all he had to do was show up and walk me down the aisle a few yards, he sighed with relief when she said Carlisle and Esme were paying for the wedding and that it was going to be held at there house.

As I looked out the window, I wondered where he would be today, probably at Billy Blacks. He didn't seem to hold a grudge to me ever since Jacob left. It had been almost three months now. I know Charlie holds me responsible for Jacob leaving, but he would never say it to my face. I just heard it in is voice whenever he asked if I had heard from him. My response to him every time was that I don't think I will be contacting me for along time. I had hurt him pretty bad, but I knew who I could not live without. It still hurt someday to think about him, but I never shed another tear over him, at least not when Edward was present, I couldn't stand to hurt him like that again.

I decided it was time to go downstairs to get something to eat, no point on dwelling on something I could change, or would not change. I decided that I was not hungry enough to eat a big breakfast, so I through a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster. They hadn't even finished when I heard the knock on the door. I looked at the clock thinking it might be Alice and that I was running late, but it was only eight. I didn't know who it could be, I knew there was nothing to be concerned about because Alice would have seen it. With Edward gone hunting, Alice was always a little more protective and watchful. I stood up to go answer the door when I thought crossed my mind so fast and surprising that I stopped right were I was. There was no way the he could be back after all this time without me finding out. Someone was bound to see him and tell me, Billy would have said something to Charlie who would have mentioned it to me, especially if Edward was present. The thought quickly escaped me head within seconds and I started moving toward the door again. The knock came again, a little more urgently this time and that panicked me. I walked faster to the door and struggled at the locks. I opened the door quickly and to my surprise, Angela was standing there. The thought of Jacob returning suddenly burned in my head and I could feel tears starting to well up.

"Hi ya Ang. What are you doing here so early? I thought we were meeting at ten?"

"Hey Bella. Yeah, we were supposed to meet at ten, but I am just so excited, one more week and you and Edward will be married. I also wanted a little time alone with you; it is hard to talk to you alone with Alice around." The giggle in her tone and bright cherry smile instantly warmed me.

"What did you want to talk to me bout?" I asked somewhat concerned. Angela was never one for prying and it made me wonder what she wanted to talk about with her early arrival.

"I just wanted to thank you for having me as one of your bridesmaids. It means so much to me. I have friends, but none of them are as nice and wonderful as you. Jessica and Lauren always make me feel like they are digging for gossip when I talk to them, but you actually listen to me. I know it is out of my norm to say this, but with school starting in less than a month and the wedding planning, I just wanted to tell you how much I will miss you and thank you again." This took me by surprise and the tears really started to well up. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there like an idiot smiling at her. Finally the words came to me,

"I love you too Ang, and I will miss you too. I always felt the same way with Jess, not so much with Lauren, but that is because we never really talked, not after the Tyler incident." We both giggled at the thought of Tyler and me going to prom a few years ago.

"So where are you and Edward going for your honeymoon?"

I sat there dazed for a spit second, I had never even thought about the honeymoon. Every time I had thought about what was going to happen after the wedding, it was always about the pain and the thirst of being a newborn. It had never occurred to me to have a honeymoon. Do vampires even have honeymoons? I knew Rosalie and Emmet had honeymoons, but I always thought that was just part of the charade. I didn't have time to answer Angela's question, there was another knock on the door and then the door flew open. I should have known that Alice would have seen Angela arriving early and want to start the day off early, but it still took me be surprise when she came jumping into the kitchen like a gazelle.

"I had a feeling we would be starting the day earlier than planned" she said as she turned her head to wink at me so Angela couldn't see.

"Bella, I am disappointed in you, you're not even ready to go." She said

jokingly. "Go up and get ready, we have a long day ahead of us and I want you looking as fresh as possible!" as she pushed me towards the stairs with her marble hard cold hands.

I went upstairs and grabbed my toiletries from my bedroom and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I tried to run a brush through my tangled hair and after a few minutes gave up and just pulled it back into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with one thought constantly on my mind. _Why, after all this time was I thinking about Jacob Black returning?_ It had seemed like it had been years since I had seen him, but yet it hadn't been. I could see that warm smile in my mind, and before I could enjoy that memory, another one would trickle in, the face of heartbreak. I couldn't help but wish that it could be different for us, but I knew that would never be the case. Edward was my life, my eternity. I finished up in the bathroom and tried to leave the thought of Jacob behind, but I couldn't.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to where Alice and Angela were waiting. Alice and Angela talked the whole ride to Port Angeles while I sat thinking about Jacob and where he might be and what he might be doing. I knew it was not good for me to think of him, so as we climbed out of the car, I decided I needed to try and make the most out of the day. We went into a jewelry shop that was off the main tourist roads of Port Angeles. I took a look at the little store and then to Alice.

"Alice, this place is too much. Look at the prices! This is going overboard for something that I will only wear once!"

"Bella, you promised me! I get to do what I want and since I'm paying, you get no say!"

"Fine" I grumbled. I knew there was no way to win, so I just succumbed to her begging. She smiled gleefully and started grabbing jewelry and holding them up to. I paid no attention to what she had me try on and then purchased. I knew she would only by the prettiest and most expensive pieces; after all I was her life size Barbie. After about an hour we left the store and walked about two blocks down to the dress store.

"Alice, do we have time to stop and get something to eat. I am starving and if I have to stand for a few hours not moving, I'm going to need some sustenance."

"You have an appointment that you need to keep. Angela and I will go and pick something up. You want a burger and fries?"

"Sure, that sounds good" I said sourly. I was hoping to put this off as long as possible. I was not looking forward to standing for hours looking at me in my dress in the mirror. I walked into the store and a very ordinary woman approached me.

"You must be Bella. I have a room ready down the hall and to the right. Why don't you go in and put your dress on, I'll be there in a moment. I just need to get some pins from the back room."

I went into the room and put the dress on, might as well get it over with. I came out of the room and stood in front of the mirror. Alice did a wonderful job with designing the dress, it was perfect for Edward. I stood there staring and didn't notice the bell over the front door jingle. As the breeze from the door made its way down to me a familiar smell tickled my nose and I stood there and absorbed that musky wood smell and that smile crept into my mind...

**What do you think!? Please review! Give us 25 reviews and we will put up the next chapter! As I said this is our first so please go easy on us ideas and critiques welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Chapter 2 revised

Understandings

I looked up the hall to the door and saw a large dark figure blocking the entire door and thought to myself that I must be going crazy. He wouldn't...couldn't be back without me knowing. I started to turn back to towards the mirror when that familiar voice carried down the hall.

"I don't think that dress is you, I see getting married in sweat pants." Jacob Black said with very little humor in his voice. I froze not knowing if this was real or a hallucination. "What? Not even a hello? I must have really upset you."

"Where have you been for so long? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I said angrily, but before I knew it that anger was gone.

My Jacob was back. "I missed you. I wish you hadn't left without saying goodbye, but I understand. I was wrong to do what I did,… when I did it. I knew that I couldn't let it go on. Will you forgive me?"

"Bella, if there is anyone to forgive, it is me. I broke my promise…again." He said with a frown and guilt written all over his face. For being gone as long as he has, he didn't look disheveled.

"Jacob, where have you been? You look like you have grown another few inches. I figured your growing was done." I was curious how this could be possible. Did I want my Jacob back so bad that I still imaged him the small sixteen year old down on the beach? He walked down the hall in a few quick strides and was standing within inches of me. I could feel the heat from his skin and his breath on my face. I hesitated to touch him, not knowing if this was the right thing to do. Before I knew it, I was in his bear hug unable to breath.

"Jacob…can't…breath…still as…breakable" I had barely enough air in me to tell him to let go.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my strength." He said as he released me. I looked up to see the smile that I loved. "It's nice to see things haven't changed." I could hear the sarcasm in is voice, but as he promised before, he was being good. "So, this is your dress? Huh. Not what I would have pictured you. It's too much _him_. I pictured you in sweats down at the beach, just you and me and an official." As he said this, the vision was there as if watching television. I couldn't sop myself as I pictured how we would be standing on the beach, our beach, just the two of. It would have been casual; it wouldn't have been this grand affair that Alice was putting together.

The bell above the door jingled acknowledging someone entering the store. "Great, here is your babysitter come to save you from the big bad wolf" Jacob said with a gruff. "I'll talk to you later Bella, it's to crowded in here" he said as he turned to leave. I could barely see Alice behind Jacob and tensed for a confrontation between the two. "Alice" I heard Jacob say somewhat politely and nodded as he passed her. I saw him pause briefly as he looked at Angela before he nodded at her and left the store.

"Bella, you look beautiful! The dress is perfect!" Alice said this enthusiasm.

I knew that she was up to some thing; she was only that enthusiastic when she was hiding something. She knew she was safe as long as Angela was around, I wouldn't be able to confront her until we were alone, but I was definitely going to ask what she was up to.

The rest of the day dragged on for what seemed to be years. The dress was going to be ready to pick up in a few days and with a sigh of relief Alice said she would pick it up. I did not want to have to make another trip to Port Angeles. The ride home was nonstop for Alice going on and on about more details to the wedding. Angela would listen as best she could, but she seemed preoccupied. I tried to ask her at one point, but she just shrugged it off.

When we got back home, I started opening the door when Alice grabbed my arm and said with grin from ear to ear

"Where do you think your going? Your day isn't over with yet!" Before I could even think, we were flying down the road.

"Alice, where are we going?" I said shocked.

"It's another surprise. Just sit back and relax, your going to have fun" she said with excitement. I knew I wasn't going to be able to relax with her driving, but we were alone and I had a feeling this was going to be only opportunity I had to question her.

"Alice, I know you saw my future disappear, why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked her with curiosity.

"I did see your future disappear and knew that it was only Jacob. I actually saw him before I had the vision, well, smelled him. I turned the corner and literally ran into him. I knew he was looking for you and told him where to go." Alice seemed almost on edge, which was not normal for her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, for a few reasons. First, if you had found out that I saw him and didn't say anything, you would be mad at me. You have been very good about the whole wedding thing, so I didn't want you mad at me and give me a difficult time tonight."

"What is going on tonight?" I interrupted her.

"You'll see"

"What are the other reasons?"

"I know that you choose Edward, which I am so happy about, but I also know that decision was hard for you. I saw you when you left La Push that night and saw the choice that you made and what that did to you. I thought you might need some time to talk to him, so I gave you some time to be alone with him. The third reason, which is the one that I don't understand myself, but I did promise Edward, was that if I saw Jacob, I would allow you to speak to him alone. I'm going to have to ask Edward about that one." I was shocked by her reasonings. But more importantly, I was curious about her third reason, why would Edward make Alice promise to allow us to speak. I was going to have to ask him that one myself.

I was getting ready to ask her some more questions, but I realized that we were in her driveway. I looked at the house all lit up with small lights and flowers galore. I got out of the car slowly taking in the decorations still not understanding what was going on when I felt Edward's cold marble arms around my waist. "Welcome home, love" he said as he breathed into my hair. I felt his body tense for one second and then relax and his hold loosened on me. "Not to sound mean, but you smell. Alice, I see you kept your promise, how good of you."

"About that, why did you make Alice promise to allow me to speak to Jacob alone?" I was puzzled by his expression, he gave me my favorite smile and then cocked his head to one side as if I already knew the answer.

"Because I knew that you needed to speak to him, alone. What happened at La Push had devastated you and to be able to speak alone with him again, to understand why he did what he did, was the only thing I could do for you to help any pain that you might still be in. I know what he meant and probably still means to you. I am not about to stop you from doing what your heart desires. If after all this time, you realized that it is him that you wanted, I would not stop you. I knew that in order to make sure that you knew what you felt, you would need to speak to him. I am sorry if I caused you any pain, I was only trying to do the right thing." He did not sound like the same confident Edward that I was used to that it took me by surprise. I whirled around him to face him, stood on my tip toes and reached for his lips. I kissed him with all the passion I had. He was the most unselfish person I knew and this just made that even more known to me.

I slowly pried my lips off of his to look up into his eyes and simply reminded him "I know who I can not live without, and I am with him right now." Before I could say anything else I heard my mother shrieking my name "Bella! I have missed you! Are you ready to get your shower started or what?" I glanced to Alice with deadly fire in my eyes, so this is what she was hiding from me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vision

_"Bella! I have missed you! Are you ready to get your shower started or what?" I glanced to Alice with deadly fire in my eyes, so this is what she was hiding from me._

The Vision

"Hi mom. I didn't know you were here yet. I can't believe you kept this a secret from me. You are horrible at keeping secrets. How in the world did you pull this off?" I said as I released myself from Edward's arms and ran to hug my mother. "Alice, I can't believe you did this! This is the best present anyone could have given me." My mom and I squealed like little school girls while jumping up and down. I hadn't seen Renee under good circumstances in what seemed like ages.

"Why else do think I haven't been answering the phone Bella? I have been avoiding you so I wouldn't have to keep the secret. I was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. You know I tell you everything, so this was so hard for me." For a moment, sadness welled through me. I knew what she meant about secrets, I have been keeping a huge secret that I wished I could tell her, but I knew better than that. For her own safety I could not tell her the secret that I so desperately wanted to tell her.

She quickly dragged me into the house that was decorated with flower pedals and streamers, a little under zealous for Alice. "I learned from the last time, no glass." Alice said quietly with humor in my hear so no one else-human anyways-could hear. I just turned to smile at her, I did my best not to bring up my last birthday party, it was a horrible memory that I would rather forget.

Edward snuck up behind me, put his arms around me, and kissed me gently in the hollow of my neck. I could never get used to him kissing me; my heart always felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. "I will see you late tonight, after you have fun with your party" Edward said jokingly "Be nice to Alice, she only had your best intentions in mind."

"I will be on my best behavior." I said ruefully to him. He kissed my once more on the check and he was gone. I was not looking forward to a bridal shower. I told Alice that I did not want any type of shower or bacholerette party, but I should have known she wouldn't listen to me. I best do what Edward says and try to enjoy this as much as I possibly could, then maybe the might would fly by faster and I would see Edward and his angelic face sooner.

Alice moved me into the large living room where a large stack of presents were, no of which I noticed were wrapped, all in pretty bags. I looked at Alice and she smiled at me mischievously. "I thought it was kind of odd that Alice told is to put your gifts into bags, but then I remembered how clumsy you can get" Renee said mockingly to me. It was probably a good idea to have the gifts in bags as opposed to taking the chance of me getting a paper cut with three vampires in the house. As I was thinking this, I realized that I saw Esme, but no Rosalie. I walked over to Alice "Where's Rosalie?" I asked, not that I entirely minded she wasn't there. I didn't need her grimacing at me all night.

"Rosalie didn't want to come and be around humans all night. She wasn't going to go hunting until tomorrow, but decided it might be a good idea to go tonight." I could tell Alice was lying to me; there was something more that she wasn't telling me.

"Alice, don't lie to me. What is going on? Is there something I need to be worried about?" She pulled me into another room where the guests wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Alright, I'll tell you, it's not like it's a secret or anything. You already know how she feels about your decision to be turned. But she also has respect for you and Edward. Okay, more so Edward than you. Edward told her that if she couldn't be pleasant to you, then she should just leave for the evening, so she went hunting with Tanya's clan."

"Tanya's clan is already here? Who else is here that I should know about?"

"No one else, I promise." I didn't know if I should believe her or not, she was certainly good at keep secrets, as I finding out tonight. She walked be back into the living room and placed me in the middle of the large white couch in the middle of all the guests. There was nothing I could do, but grin and bear it.

We went through gifts, which were all so human and mundane that I thought it was almost ridiculous. The Cullen's already had everything they needed to be able to keep up the charade that was there everyday life. Alice must have kept up pretenses as to not raise concern. I was hoping everyone had given me gift receipts so that I could return the gifts; there was no need for them. But I smiled at all the gifts I received as to not hurt anyone's feelings. The last gift from Alice she seemed especially excited about, after opening it I understood why, it was lingerie, it was blue with lace trim baby doll, of course I blushed and everyone giggled. All I could think of was whether or not Edward was listening to the party. Alice was sitting next to me and I could hear her talking up a storm with Renee when I heard her pause. It wasn't very long until she starting the conversation up again, but I knew what that pause was. I couldn't ask her until we were alone what it was she saw in her vision. I would have to keep this charade up myself, until I could find a reason to drag her into a room so she could tell me what she saw. I glanced over at Esme, who very quickly looked at Alice obviously noticing the pause just as I did.

We ate Italian food that Esme had brought up from Port Angeles along with cake and ice cream. Everyone seemed to be having fun and before I knew it, people were slowly starting to leave. I was relieved when the last of the guests left. I had wanted to know what Alice saw and never got the chance to ask her, which I was suspicious about. Esme, Alice and I were sitting in the living room, when I was about to ask her what she saw when Edward all of a sudden was sitting at my side with arm around my waste, Carlisle sat next to Esme, Jasper and Emmet sat with Alice in between them. "So, what do you think we should do about this?" Edward asked.

I gave a look of confusion to Edward, "Sorry, I forgot that you didn't get a chance to talk to Alice first. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle were upstairs when Alice got her vision and I already filled them in. Tanya's clan has decided that they are going to attack the pack."

"What! They can't do that! They did nothing wrong, but to protect the people in Forks. When are they planning on doing this?" I asked shocked and appalled. Even though I hadn't talk to anyone-except Jacob-the pack was still my family and friends. I couldn't sit back and let someone hurt them.

"We don't know any of the details. As you know, Alice can't see anything if the werewolves are involved." Edward said. Carlisle must have seen the fear in my face, he came over to sit next to me "We are not going to let anything happen to them. We were waiting for our guests to leave and then I was going to go and talk to Sam. I know how much it would upset you if anything happened to anyone of them, so I want to let Sam know what is going on. I'm going because they are little more accepting of me than anyone else."

"I'll go with you. They accept me and I won't be in any danger."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I understand that Jacob is back,

and now might not be the best time to go down there. Let me get this straightened out first." Carlisle had a way of keeping things calm and I knew the werewolves would not attack if it was just him.

"Maybe you could take Jasper, just to make sure everyone stays calm" I asked quietly, hoping in a way that no one heard me. I didn't want to hand over one of my soon to be family members.

"Actually, I was planning on volunteering, till you beat me to the punch. I think that is wise Carlisle. We don't know how they are going to fell about this situation or what is going to happen…" He looked over at Alice to see her head in her hands. I could tell she was feeling "normal" and didn't like it.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be changed? You certainly do have a way of making things more interesting when you are a human?" Emmet said with a joking demeanor. He was always looking for a fight, and although we were not fighting against the werewolves, he knew there was a battle brewing that he was hoping to be part of. What is it with the Y chromosome?

"Sorry if I will ruin your fun Emmet, but my mind is made up." I knew there was nothing I could argue, so I looked at Edward "Can you take me home, I'm tired. It has been a long day and it took a lot out of me not to give Alice any problems." I said smirking at him.

"Alright." He helped me up and we went out to the car. I stopped and looked at Edward. I couldn't believe that I only had a week left until our wedding. I had been keeping track of the days, but now I was thinking of what was going to happen after the wedding and I didn't mean me being changed. I was concerned for my werewolf friends. This was different than the last battle they were in. Tanya and her clan are older, they may not be stronger than newborns, but they knew how to fight. Even though there were at least ten werewolves. I didn't know if they would be a match for Tanya's clan. "Everything is going to be fine Bella; we will make sure of it."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I asked jokingly, knowing that the concern was written all over my. He came over to my side of the car, wrapped his arm around me and kissed me passionately. I could feel me knees starting to get weak before I realized I had stopped breathing. Was I every going to remember to breathe when he kissed me? That wouldn't be an issue soon enough. When I am changed, I won't have to worry about breathing. I started to sway when Edward pulled away, he gave me favorite smile and opened the door to the car and helped me in. He was behind the drivers wheel before I even had a chance to put my seatbelt on, another thing I still couldn't get used to. I wondered if I would be half as fast or graceful as Edward when I was turned.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Charlie's house. The lights were still on in the house and I knew that he had tried to stay awake as long as possible, but knew he would be asleep on the couch. "I'll see you upstairs in twenty minutes" I said to Edward as exited the car. Before I could turn around he was already gone. I walked into the house to see exactly what I knew I was going to, Charlie half hanging off the too short couch asleep. I woke him up enough to get him upstairs and into his bed, still dressed, but snoring heavily. I went into my room and grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When I got to my bedroom, Edward was already on my bed waiting for me. "Hello" I said weakly.

"The bed is a little lonely without you" Edward said smiling. His lips curled into a wicked smile and I rushed over to the bed. I curled up into is arms and sighed. I loved being in his arms, and it seemed like such a waste to sleep and not enjoy them.

"Do you really think Sam and the rest of them will be okay? Are they outnumbered? I mean Tanya and her clan knows how to fight, they may not be as strong as newborns, but I'm sure they are still lethal."

"Bella, we will not let anything happen to the werewolves. We are in debt to them for what they did for us, for you. If they hadn't been there, I don't know if we would have won against Victoria. Well, we would have won, but at a cost. Trust me; we will not let anything happen to them." Before I could argue anymore, he was kissing me with his smooth marble lips. His fingers ran down from my temple to my jaw and done my throat. His arm then traced down my side and placed gently on the small of my back. Chills ran done me as a gasped for a breath. I thought he was going to pull away and stop, but he didn't. He pulled me so that I was on top of him and stopped.

"Only a few more days to endure self control, then I will keep my end of the deal. I promise that we will try, but my self control is starting to wear thin. I am glad Charlie is here or else I don't know if I would be able to stop myself. You are the most irresistible creature I have ever met." He gently rolled me over so that he was on top of me, I could not feel his weight, just the coolness of his body. He kissed my again and pressed his body more firmly onto mine. He had never gone this far before and just like that it was over. He rolled over, put me back into my original place of lying in his arms, and started humming my lullaby. He gently kissed me on my forehead "I love you my Bella, sleep well."

"I love you too." I didn't realize how tired I was, next thing I knew I was dreaming of Edward and myself in our meadow watching the clouds roll by. No other dreams or nightmares came to me that night, just Edward and myself alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday

**I own nothing, merely inspired by the wonderful characters, and visions created by the genius Stephenie Meyer!**

Monday

I woke up Monday to a light patter of rain on the window pane. I rolled over to put my head on Edward's chest. "Morning" he said with a whisper.

"Morning." It was strange not to have to jump out of bed and have something to do with Alice. For the past few weeks it seemed all I did was spend time with Alice. I missed spending time with Edward. Alice had given me the morning off from wedding details. "It seems so long since we have been able to just stay like this for a while." I said softly as I nestled in as close as I possibly could get.

"Yes, I feel like Alice is trying to take you away from me." I could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed my forehead. I laid there a while longer not saying anything. So much had happened in the past few days that were bothering me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering what Sam and the other are going to do." Sunday, Edward and I had spent most of the sunny day at our meadow. He told me about Carlisle going to La Push and telling Sam about Tanya and her clan. When Carlisle had returned, Edward saw all that had happened.

Sam had been surprised and yet happy to see Carlisle. After what Carlisle did for Jacob, Sam had lost most of his prejudices against vampires. He respected Carlisle, and he tried to be as respectful as possible about the rest of the family. I knew this was partly my doing, but I knew most of it was due to Carlisle.

Sam just nodded as Carlisle told him about the clan and why they were doing this. Sam took it all in stride and told Carlisle not to worry, that they would never let anything happen to ruin the wedding. I had been curious if the pack would be attending the wedding, but I knew they would not. Sam thanked Carlisle for the information, but had one last question that had taken me by surprise when Edward told me. He wanted to know why Carlisle had told him and Tanya's plan, he could have not told them and have the possibility of them wiped out and the treaty would be expired since there wouldn't be any one left to keep it in tact. Carlisle's response was what I would have expected of him, but maybe Sam really didn't let go of prejudices, since his reaction to the answer was unusual for Sam. Carlisle stated matter-of-factly, that his family would always be indebt to the pack for what they did and would always be there to help if they ever needed. All they would have to do is ask, and they would be there.

Carlisle left La Push on even better terms than I thought possible. I would have been willing to put money down, that he would be able to cross the boundaries when ever he wanted with no questions asked and no one attacking him. Carlisle was a man that due the utmost respect from anyone who ever met him.

"You do know that it is almost time to go?" Edward said kindly to me, reminding me of the afternoon Alice had planned.

"You know, Alice said that I wasn't going to have to do anything, yet I feel like I'm doing a whole lot."

"She only has your best interest at heart." Edward said smiling, teasing me.

"No she doesn't or else we would be heading to Vegas. You know this is just for her, but I did promise she could do this. I only have to suck it up for a few more days, and then it will be over and no more of this nonsense." I said with the sound of relief on the tip of my tongue. I had done everything Alice wanted me to do, even attend a shower that I told her not to have, and I never did complain, to her anyways.

I crawled out of bed and to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I got back to my bedroom, Edward was lying on my bed like a God. He was so irresistible, I wanted to jump back into bed and lie in his arms. He must have read the expression on my face; before I knew it he was grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bed. "We can stay here for a few more minutes" he said as he stroked my hair with the softest touch. He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a long kiss. My hands flung around his neck and knotted into his hair. I started grasping for air when I realized I had stopped breathing. He stopped kissing my lips, but moved to my jaw and then down my neck. I feel my skin burning with desire wherever he touched me.

He pulled away from me, looked in my eyes and said "soon enough, you must have patience." He got off the bed and pulled me up with him, a little to fast because the room started spinning around me. I still hadn't gotten enough oxygen in my brain. He held me steady for a minute letting the dizziness subside as he laughed at me. "Are you ever going to remember to breathe?"

"Probably not, so you should start to get used to it." I said playfully. He dragged my downstairs and out to my truck. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He was getting ready to shut the door when he surprised me with another kiss.

"What is this all about?"

"What? You don't like me kissing you now?" Edward said teasingly. "I'm trying to make up for all our lost time. Alice has had too much of your time, I will be glad when this is over also. I think she has had more of you in the last few days, than I have in the past week. That isn't fair, it's not like she's marrying you." His crooked beautiful smile spread over his face and it made my heart pause momentarily. He got in on the drivers side and drove to his house. We were at his house in no time, it still scared me when he drove, but we did get to our destination a lot faster.

Alice was waiting on the steps looking inpatient. "I thought you were never going to get here!"

"Alice, I told you that I was taking the morning off, it's not even past noon yet." I was growing impatient with the wedding details and wanted to get them over with.

When we walked in the house the first thing I saw was Rosalie get off the couch and go upstairs. She hadn't talked to me or looked at me in weeks and I was getting irratated with her attitude. I understood why she didn't want me to go through with being turned, but she didn't need to be so mean about it. The next thing I noticed was all the boxes of ribbons, balloons and God knows what else. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood there watching my reaction to all the decorations with smirks on their faces.

"Alice, this is too much!" I said shocked as I took in how many boxes there were.

"That's what she said." Emmett said laughing in hysterics. I could only imagine how long he had wanted to say that. Emmett always joked about everything. It was refreshing to be laughing; it seemed like a long time since the last time I laughed. Edward just rolled his eyes at his big brother and said "You always have something to say, don't you?"

Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Edward left the room; this was girlie stuff as they had said before. Alice and Esme started pulling decorations out of the boxes and asked which colors and designs I liked. The time seemed to drag on when finally Edward came into the room to spare me.

"It's time for the human to go home and get something to eat, Alice." He said mockingly. What a relief, the time couldn't have gone by any slower. Edward came up to me and took my hand and walked me to the truck.

"Thank you. I think I would have gone in sane if I had to look at one more decoration." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed at me and drove me home.

When we got to my house, Charlie's cruiser was in the drive. I looked at Edward to see read his expression. "A little help here please. Is he in a good mood?" I tried everything I could to avoid Charlie. It was getting awkward in the house with the wedding so fast approaching. I knew he did not approve of Edward and me getting married, though he never did say it.

"He is in a good mood tonight. He won a few hands of cards and he he's making dinner. Take the sauce from the top of the pan, the rest is burnt and the noodles will be tough." Edward was smiling jokingly at me, but I knew he was not kidding about the spaghetti. Anytime Charlie tried to cook it always came out wrong.

"I'll see you later" I said as I got out of the truck. I walked into the kitchen and could smell the sauce burning. I quickly turned the oven off and stirred the sauce, Edward was right, I took the sauce from the top of the pan, it was the least burnt. Charlie and I sat across from each other, eating in silence. I was almost done with my dinner when Charlie spoke. "Do you have plans with Alice tomorrow night?"

"No. I'm pretty much free now until the…Friday night." I didn't like to mention the word wedding, it always made Charlie flinch.

"Renee and I want to take you out for dinner. One last family meal before you join your other family." He had no idea what that he was more right than he thought.

"Okay." I said. I knew this was going to be a bad meal, I just didn't know it was going to be this bad. I could only imagine what they would gang up on me about. I finished dinner while trying to put tomorrow night out of my mind. When I was done washing my plate I went upstairs to shower. I went downstairs and said goodnight to Charlie, then went to my room.

Edward sat on my bed with a smirk on his face. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I did, but I wasn't about to ruin the fun for Charlie." Edward's smirk disappeared as he rose out of bed and pulled me into his arms. "I should have told you, but I knew you would have skipped dinner if you knew." He pulled me onto my bed and kissed me for a long moment. He removed his lips from my, kissed my forehead and pulled me into his side. "You have had a long day, you should get some sleep." He started humming my lullaby and I was a sleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5: Tuesday

**I own nothing, merely inspired by the wonderful characters, and visions created by the genius Stephenie Meyer!**

Tuesday

Tuesday morning went be the same as any other morning. Edward was there smiling at me as I woke up and kissing me on my forehead. But this was not just any other Tuesday. A cloud hung over my head, knowing what this evening was going to bring. I was going out to have dinner with Charlie and Renee, alone. There could only be one reason the two would want to have dinner alone with me, to convenience me I was making a mistake.

I got all my chores done quickly, without too many words. Edward watched me go about my business with an anxious grin. I could tell he wanted to know what I was thinking, but didn't want to ask as this might upset me.

"So, do you have any idea as to what they are going to say?" I finally asked him as the afternoon started to burn away into evening.

"Unfortunately, since Charlie avoids me, I don't have that much information to give you. You probably have a better idea than I do." Edward said with a careful tone. He didn't lie to me these days, not like before when he thought he was protecting me. He finally came to the realization that it was better if I knew all he knew, unfortunately I could tell he was lying to me now. I didn't want to tell him I could read him that well, in fact I didn't want to talk about tonight at all.

I had asked many times for Edward to distract me throughout the day, but with little success. For about two hours we talked about Tanya, the pack and the wedding, but I was still too distracted to keep the conversation going.

The sun was setting and I knew that dinner was not that far away. I dragged my feet as I went to shower and got dressed for dinner. I kept thinking of ways to get out of dinner, but realized that I should just get this over. I would put on a happy face and try to enjoy my time with Charlie and Renee before they ganged up on me. Edward kissed me and wished me luck as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house. I turned my head to the sound and sighed, time was up. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this much dread. I turned back to Edward "Will you be here tonight when I get home? I have a feeling I'm going to need some comforting." I said with despair in my voice.

"Whatever you need." He gave me his crooked smile trying to start the comforting, but for once it didn't work. I gave him a brave smile and went down to the cruiser. Renee was already in the cruiser, so I got into the back, feeling like a criminal, I almost wonder if that was on purpose.

"Are you ready for dinner, there kiddo?" Charlie asked too innocently.

"Sure dad. Hi mom. Have you enjoyed being back in Forks yet?" I tried to do my best to be sincere and pretend that I didn't know what was going on. I knew I wasn't a very good liar, neither was my mom, but we kept up the charade of pleasantries as we drove to the restaurant. The waitress seated us at a table far away from the other guests. Being that is was a Tuesday night, there weren't that many people at the Lodge, I'm sure Charlie had something to do with the isolation of our table. That just confirmed my worst fear; they really were going to bombard me.

We ordered drinks and placed our order, before the Spanish Inquisition started. I don't even think we were in the restaurant for more then fifteen minutes before they started, Renee first. I should have seen that coming too.

"So Bella, why are you getting married too soon? Don't you want to go to college first and see what's out there? You're so young. Are you really sure about this? I mean, Edward is a nice guy and everything, but he is your first boyfriend, don't you want to get out and live a little?" I had never heard Renee sound so much like a mother in my entire life. I was usually the one asking all the questions like the adult and her, the child.

"Mom, I love Edward and I know what I'm getting myself into. We want to spend the rest of our lives together" they didn't know how true that line was "I'm stilling going to college, so I don't know why you are so worried about that." I had a problem with authoritative people, especially my parents. I could already feel me starting to lose patience and calmness. I took a deep breath and prepared for more. I kept telling myself that I have been through worse things in the past few years and this wouldn't last that long, at least an hour, stay calm. It wasn't working.

"Honey, we are just concerned. I have seen they way he is with you, very protective. The rest of his family is the same way. It worries me. Are they in the cult or something? They do not behave like normal people." I hid a smile at that remark, if she only knew. "I have never seen a family so protective of someone who isn't their family, yet."

"Mom, relax and stop reading sci-fi books. They are not in the cult, they are just very loving" with the exception of Rosalie "The are happy for Edward and me, and I wish you could be the same way." It was worrying me that Charlie wasn't saying anything, or maybe it was imagination running wild, maybe he didn't feel or think what I thought, nope.

"Bella, there is no need to get snippy with your mother. She is only looking out for your best interest. Aren't you worried that you and Edward, well…will turn out like your mom and I? Maybe you should postpone the wedding a few years until you are absolutely sure of your feelings. Maybe go to college and see what is out there like your mother suggested."

"I don't care what is out there. Edward is the only one for me. I wish you could see that. He is very loving, along with his family. He's the one that is pushing me to go college; I would think you would be happy about that. He is as determined to get me to go to college as the two of you are." They didn't need to know that I really wasn't going to college. I really wasn't lying to them, eventually I would go to college, just not when they were expecting me to.

The food came out and I breathed a sigh of relief, this should stall them. Wrong again. "Bella, why don't you wait until after to college to marry Edward, that would be a reasonable amount of time and you can see what else is out there." Charlie said sounding almost like Carlisle, so diplomatic. This took me by surprise, and then it dawned on me, they had been planning this for awhile, good cop and bad cop.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Edward and I are not going to turn out like you two. We love each other and we are getting married on Saturday and that is that. If you are really opposed to us, then don't come!" I shrieked at the two of them and ran out of the restaurant.

I started running down the side of the road sobbing. The anger and the hurt were too much. I really didn't mean for them not to come, I was just to upset not to say it. The sobs came even harder and it was causing me to stumble. As I slowed from a run to a walk, my right foot caught the loose pavement from the edge of the road. I felt my ankle twist and fell into the gully. At least it was dry I scolded myself angrily. This was not my day, Charlie and Renee gang up on me, I twist my ankle, fall into a gulley and now it starts to ran. I sat there crying for a few minutes when I heard a car come to a stop a few feet behind me. I didn't look up, I just put my head in my hands in defeat.

"Come on love. We need to get a bandage on your ankle and you out of the ran." Edward said as he lifted me into his arms like a small child. I buried my head into his shoulders and sobbed. "I was so mean to them. They are only trying to protect me, and I throw it in their face."

"You did nothing wrong Bella. So you didn't like what they had to say, the choice is yours and it will always be yours. If it hurts you so much, maybe we shouldn't go through with the wedding." I could feel his body tense waiting for the answer.

"Edward, of course we are going through with the wedding, I love you and that is all that needs to be said. Can I ask you a question? Well two questions?"

"Sure." Curiosity rolled off his tongue.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know how your temper is, so I stayed close by, just in case. I

wasn't listening I promise. Just every once in a while I would peek in to make sure you were still there, and then you weren't. Thankfully this is the only road in or out of the Lodge. What's your second question?"

"Well, I don't think I could deal with seeing either one of them tonight, so I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight." I asked shyly. I really didn't want to see Charlie or Renee again tonight, but really I just wanted to stay with him tonight, where I knew we wouldn't have to worry about someone checking in on me.

"You sure? Charlie and Renee will be pretty mad."

"Well, soon enough I will be living with you anyways. And like you said, I have a choice and this is where I want to be." With that he drove me back to his place.

**Reviews make the world go round, so please you know what to do, ... review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wednesday

**As always I own nothing, just using characters made by the genius Stephenie Meyer!**

Wednesday

When I woke up it was still dark outside. There was no light coming through the large window in his bedroom. I couldn't tell what time of day or night it was. It didn't matter, really. I knew why I had woken so early, I felt guilty for the way I had left Charlie and Renee at the restaurant. I wanted to call them and let them know I was alright, but I knew that it was way too early to call, that they wouldn't be up yet.

"You awake this time?" Edward said quietly in my ear. I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep. It was inevitable that I was talking in my sleep, but I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming about.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I said with sleep in my voice.

"It's about three in the morning." Edward said kissing my forehead. I loved waking up to him, his breath, and his stone cold arms around me. I searched until I found his lips. He kissed me quickly back "I know you are worried about Charlie and Renee, but I called them last night to let them know where you were. I knew you would wake up early and feel guilty." He was right, I felt extremely guilty, but I now felt relieved that they didn't have to worry if anything happened to me.

I sighed, still sleepy, and curled into his arms more. "Thank you." I said simply and was back asleep in minutes. When I finally did wake up for the day, the sun shone in through the large window looking out over the field and the woods. I decided that I wanted to stay here for the day and not deal with Charlie or Renee, but the guilt was still eating away at me.

Before I could even say anything, Edward handed me his cell phone. He seemed to be able to read my thoughts as the days went on that we were together, but I knew it was just my expressions. "Thank you." I said as I dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang five times before the machine picked up. I forgot that today was Wednesday and he would be at work. I decided to leave a message in case he beat me home tonight. "Hi Dad, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it. I don't want you both to be there. It's just that I know what I'm doing and I feel like the two of you were undermining me last night. And then you both seemed so upset that we were getting married, and, well, I'm sorry. I love you dad." I hung up the phone and dialed the hotel where Renee was staying. I didn't feel like talking to her so I just left the same message with the front desk clerk, who didn't seemed pleased with the long message. I gave the phone back to Edward who just smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I tilted my head to kiss him on his smooth hard lips. They were the same as always, hard smooth and perfect. We kissed for a few more minutes and until our breaths were ragged. I laid my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. Only a few more days until self control would go out the window. I could tell Edward was starting to have a harder time with self control. I didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that we were going to be married in about three days, but it was certainly my reason for starting to lose it.

We were lying there for only a few minutes when we heard a knock on his door. "Come in Esme." Esme opened the door slowly and popped her head in the room. "Morning you two" she said with an angelic voice and sweet smile across her face. "Bella, do you want me to go out and get some from breakfast for you? I wasn't prepared for you, so I didn't stock up. I'm sorry. Don't worry; I'll have the house full of food before you move in. I can't wait to have you as a daughter. I'll just go get you some muffins or something. Alice is also looking for you, and don't try to pretend your asleep, she already heard you on the phone." Stupid special hearing vampire I thought as Esme slipped out the door. Esme was so motherly that sometimes it took me by surprise.

"Well, I might as well go face the music. Hope Alice doesn't want to do anything wedding related, I'm already doing a lot more than what I told here I was going to do." I climbed out of bed and realized that I didn't have anything to wear. Luckily I had been spending so many nights here, Edward had stocked his bathroom with the essentials that I needed. "Well, nobody saw me come in so they won't know I'm in the same clothes as last night" I said quietly to myself.

Edward let out a small laugh "Do you think I would do that to you? I snuck out after you were asleep and went to your house and picked up some clothes, there on the couch for you. I'll step outside so you can get dressed." I looked over to the couch and sure enough, there was a t-shirt and some jeans waiting for me. Edward got off the bed and I grabbed his arm and pulled it around my waist. I reached up on my toes and kissed him as hard as I possibly could. He pulled away from me a few seconds later and smiled. "I'll see you downstairs" he said as he headed towards the door.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair and got dressed. When I was done I looked around the room, something was different I realized, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well. I walked out the door to head downstairs and almost smacked right into Alice who was leaning against the wall.

"Don't do that to me Alice, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She smiled at me with humor in her eyes. "So I was thinking that since we didn't get to give you a bachlorette party and that you are going to be here all day, that we would have a spa day. What do you think?" I knew I had no choice in the matter, Alice always got whatever she wanted, I slumped my shoulders over and nodded. She beamed at me with one of her big smiles and walked away. I went downstairs to find Edward who was sitting on the couch with a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to catch you off guard like that. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't. I was going to be leaving tonight with Jasper and Emmet and go hunting so we were well feed before the wedding. Jasper is worried that having all these humans around, might be hard on him if he doesn't hunt now."

"I understand, although I thought I would have one more night before you left, but that's okay. Where are you going this time?"

"We are going to northern California, there's a park there that is having bear issues, so we figured we would give them a helping hand" he said with a smirk on his face. Emmett loved bears, so I knew he was looking forward to the trip. In all the time of getting ready for the wedding, it never occurred to me what this might do to Jasper. He had the hardest time being a vegetarian, but I knew it was a good idea to take all the precautions they could.

Jasper entered the room and I could feel his excitement for the hunting trip, it made me excited to. "Sorry, Bella, sometimes I get carried away when I know I'm going hunting. I didn't mean to effect you. Edward I'll see you in the kitchen." Jasper started to walk out of the room looking slightly upset at himself.

"Jasper, you don't have to leave. I like knowing how you are feeling. It makes me feel like I am part of the family already. You shouldn't have to hide from me because you think I will get offended or something." I said reassuringly. He smiled at me and sat down on the sofa next to Edward.

"Bella, you are something else" he said to me shaking his head. "You understand something you shouldn't even know about. Anyone else would flinch when we talk-or in my case, feel-about hunting. Do you have any self preservation?" he said jokingly.

"Apparently not" I said with a smirk looking at Edward. He looked at me and sneered. I was getting really hungry at this point. I didn't really eat at the Lodge and since I am in a house full of vampires, there was no food here. I couldn't get angry at Esme, they don't eat human food, and she was kind enough to go get me some, but where in the world is Esme?

Alice came bounding into the room and plopped herself next to me as I sat with Edward's arm around my shoulder. "You ready?" she asked with a large eager grin on her face.

"I thought we would have a few minutes before getting started. I haven't even eaten yet."

"Esme will be back in ten minutes with your food, so I can start your pedicure. Time for you boys to find something to do." She said as she jumped off the sofa. She grabbed my hand and starting pulling me for the stairs. I gave in reluctantly knowing there was nothing I could do. Edward smiled at me with questioning in his eyes. I couldn't tell what his expression meant, but something was going on that I wasn't suppose to know about. "Alice, be kind to her" there was something in his voice that was strange to me. Something was definitely going on, his room looked different, there was something in his expression that looked like he was hiding something from me, and even Jasper was staying in closer proximity to me than usual.

I could barely hear Edward in the living room as Alice pulled me up the stairs, but it sounded like he asked Jasper if he could sense anything. I didn't know what he meant and it was bothering me. Was he talking about me? Was he curious if I was getting cold feet? What could he possibly be asking Jasper that related to me? He already knew I loved him with every inch of my heart and body. Could he possibly be thinking I was getting cold feet?

As Alice dragged me upstairs, I kept trying to think of things, but kept coming up empty. Then something started to come together in my mind. I heard Alice take a small gasp and I could feel her grip on me tighten just the smallest amount. She started blabbing away at all the things she was going to do to me today from manicure to pedicure to hair stuff, I didn't really hear her, I was thinking to much. I could tell she was trying to distracting me and that made me think even more. If she is trying to distract me, then there must be something more to what I was thinking, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was that I was thinking exactly when she gasped. There were so many thoughts and questions running through my mind, I didn't know which one it was that made her gasp.

Alice put me on the couch in her room and went to the bathroom to get a towel and her pedicure kit. Esme came into the room with my muffin and handed it to me. She didn't say anything instead went into the bathroom where Alice was. They came out a few seconds later carrying all kinds of stuff. "Well, lets get started. Eat your muffin Bella, you look like your about ready to faint." Esme said with a motherly tone. I had only heard her use this tone on a few occasions, always when she was trying to protect me from something. Are they trying to protect me from something? Is something after me?

I couldn't go anymore with these thoughts. "Alice, what is going on?" I saw her give a quick sideways glance to Esme and she turned back to me with a huge smile "We are having a pedicure, just like I told you."

"No. I know something else is going on. Is there someone here that I should be concerned about? Are the Volturi here?"

"Nothing is going on Bella. Relax, we would tell you if someone was after you, we know better than to hide that from you." Something was up; they would hide other things from me, but what? What could they possibly be hiding? If nobody was after me, than it had to be something to do with the wedding or after it. It started to come at me like rapid fire. It was something after the wedding. The only thing that I could think of that would have everyone on edge after the wedding was me changing. They had always seemed relaxed about this subject, except of course Rosalie.

They were afraid of something after the wedding. "Alice, is there something going on after the wedding that I need to know about?" I asked cautiously. Alice hesitated and I knew I hit the mark.

"Well, yeah, you're going to be turned into one of us" she said joyfully, a little too joyfully. I was getting closer to the truth, now just to figure out why they were so jumping about me turning when they hadn't before.

"Alice, why are you concerned about me being turned?"

"I'm not, I can't wait for you to be my sister! There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Alice, you're lying to me. What is going on? Tell me the truth and do not spare my feelings."

"Well, Edward is going to get made but oh well. He is just scared that he won't be able to stop himself, that's all." She kept working on my feet as she talked, but I saw her glimpse again quickly to Esme.

"I trust him, I think he will be able to stop. Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You have the power to see the future, Jasper can influence the mood, Edward can read thoughts, do you think I will have a special talent?" I hit the nail on the head. Alice stopped what she was doing and looked Esme right in the eyes. There was a small grimace on both their faces and that left me wondering even more. Alice looked at me, her marble smooth skin whiter than normal and that made me nervous. What could possibly make her look so scared?

"I can't tell you Bella. I promised Edward and I will not go back on my word this time. Trust me when I say that it is better that you do not know. Please do not bring this up again."

"Is it that bad, I mean, will I be like Jane, is that why you won't tell me?" All I could think of was how horrible it would be to cause people pain. I don't know what I would do if that was my ability. I know with my luck I would always hurt the ones that I love, I could not deal with that. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about the pain I already caused and the pain that I would cause if that was my talent.

"Bella, it's not what you think. You will not hurt anyone, your talent is not painful and you can not cause pain. Edward is going to kill me for this, but I see that it is necessary to tell you what and why we are nervous.

"When I saw that you had made the decision to…renovate yourself, I saw your talent. It is an amazing talent, a talent unlike I have every sees. I told Carlisle and he too had never seen anything like it. I cannot go into great detail because those are fuzzy to me, but from what I can tell, you will be very powerful. As seen with Edward, Aro, and Jane, any power that can influence the mind has no effect on you. However, from what I do understand about your power is that your perception is extremely powerful. You can tell when someone is telling the truth, you can tell when something is about to happen. Your power is somewhat similar to mine except that you don't see things happening, you can sense them.

"The problem is, the Voltori have seen this when Aro took my hand when we were in Italy, I tried all that I could do so he wouldn't see it, but you know his power. The only reason why he doesn't know what your power is, is because he doesn't know how to interpret the vision, I do. But it is only a matter of time, till he knows what your power is, he will keep looking at that vision until he does know. When that happens, he might not find it as intriguing as before, but more of a threat. He would be afraid that you would have the ability to overthrow them. As you can see this puts all of us in a predicament. The Voltori was already concerned with how big our coven is, that was evident when Jane was here when we dealt with the newborns and Victoria. Edward heard the thoughts of Jane and they would not have been upset if more that one of us had been killed. Do you understand why we are concerned?"

"Yes. Alice, I'm sorry that my gift will be similar to yours, I know how much you enjoy your talent. I will try everything I can to not interfere with your talent."

"Bella, did not hear anything I said? You only have the power to feel what is going to happen to you, I see what ever future is in store my family. That's beside the point, didn't you hear what I said about the Voltori?"

"Don't worry Bella, we will protect you. There is nothing to fear. For all we know, Aro will never figure out the vision. Why don't we concentrate on today and the wedding. You don't need to worry about this" Esme said kindly, obviously there was something to worry about and there was going to be nothing to distract me.

It didn't make me feel any better knowing that none of the Cullen's was going to be around on Thursday to protect me. They were all going to be gone on their own hunting trips before the wedding. The rest of today I tried my best not to worry. They had always taken care of me in the past and I knew that if Alice was going hunting then there was nothing for me to worry about, for the next few days anyway.

**Please use the magical button below and review! If you do I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
